Under The Stars
by Natureboy3
Summary: Crowfeather and Leafpool spend a night together beneath Silverpelt. one-shot.


**A.N: I've been toying with this idea for a while. I am a big fan of leafxcrow, but I've never done anything like this before. So feedback is very appreciated.**

A tabby figure with a white chest and paws stepped into the clearing, bathing her in moonlight. Leafpool took a deep breath, scents of the night flooding her jaws. Leafpool continued on looking for herbs. Her body may have been doing that, but her mind was a million miles away. Her mind was straining, she was mentally screaming at herself. She wasn't supposed to be here. She knew herbs was not the reason she came here to the stream by the Windclan border at night, safe from the eyes of her clan mates.

She came to see that wonderful sight of that graceful black figure striding across the moors toward her. She wanted that wonderful feeling of when she pressed herself into Crowfeather's side and lost herself in that musty Windclan scent she adored. Leafpool stood by the stream for what seemed like forever, gazing across the moonlit moors while her mind screamed for her to turn and run away. To leave and forget this had ever happened. But Leafpool's body wasn't listening.

Leafpool's body wanted Crowfeather. Almost as if on cue, a figure emerged from the distance and crossed the stream until it came to stand beside the medicine cat he loved. Crowfeather licked the back of Leafpool's neck causing her to shiver and let out a soft moan.

"Good evening Leafpool, I missed you so much."

"Crowfeather, I missed you too, I thought you wouldn't come."

"I always keep a promise," the young tom replied. Leafpool and Crowfeather pressed against each other and wound their tails together. The moonlit pair proceeded to walk to a bush with a comfortable moss nest beneath it that had been prepared for the occasion. The two felines then lay down and proceeded to share tongues as the night wore on.

Leafpool lost all track of time, the only thing she was aware of was the brilliant tom that lay beside her. Eventually, Leafpool felt something inside her. It was a feeling stronger that she had felt before. She wanted Crowfeather very badly, but there was no way she could tell the handsome cat how she felt. She opened her mouth several times, but no sound came out no matter how she tried. Eventually, Crowfeather sensed something was wrong with his beloved. He rose his blue gaze so it met Leafpool's amber one.

"What's wrong, are you okay Leafpool?" he mewed. Leafpool stared at him, she felt herself being pulled into his gaze and there was no way she could fight it.

"I...I want you," she mewed simply. Crowfeather stared at her.

"I know I'm a medicine cat and we come from different clans but...forget the warrior code Crowfeather! I love you so much! I..."

Crowfeather silenced her by lightly pressing his tail over her mouth. His had a look of pure want in them.

"Leafpool, I will always stand by you. And if this is what you want, let's do it!" He added the last part with a hint of mischief in his voice. If cat's could blush, Leafpool would be three shades of red. Slowly she pressed against Crowfeather and wrapped her slender body around his. She then slowly licked the side of his muzzle, causing him to moan in want. Leafpool got the message and slowly swaggered in front of him. She then stretched out slowly and lifted her tail giving Crowfeather a good view of her hindquarters. Crowfeather was having a hard time controlling himself as he stretched his neck out and gently licked the base of his love's tail.

He then rubbed his face in the side of Leafpool's haunches. Leafpool had to bite her lip hard to prevent from yowling in pleasure as Crowfeather rubbed against her. Finally, Crowfeather climbed onto Leafpool's back and squeezed her flanks with his fore paws. Both lovers were still a minute, contemplating wether to take the next step. As Crowfeather came out of his thoughts, he realized Leafpool was shaking.

"Oh no Leafpool," he mewed soothingly. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Leafpool. He climbed off her an pressed his face into her neck

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Leafpool turned to look at him. He did not see fear in her eyes, only pure lust.

"I'm okay Crowfeather," she mewed simply. She then turned her back to him and waved her tail in a teasing manner.

"Please continue," she mewed seductively. Crowfeather did not have to be told twice. He climbed back on top of Leafpool and began to pump his hips back and forth. Leafpool could have yowled to Silverpelt for all the pleasure she was feeling. Crowfeather could sense this and pumped harder, increasing the pleasure between the two felines.

Both the cats had to bite their lips, they did not want to make any noise that might alert their clans. Both cats were moving to the rhythm and were almost to the limit. Soon, Leafpool couldn't take it anymore. She looked at Crowfeather and he blinked in understanding. With one final thrust, both cats yowled to Silverpelt. Calming down, the two cats pressed their sweaty bodies together and walked out from under the bush, tails twined. They crossed to Windclan territory and curled up together on the soft grass. No words needed to be spoken, they both knew. They wanted this night to never end. They wanted to stay here forever, under the stars.

**A.N: As I have said before, I haven't written anything like this before. Feedback is greatly appreciated, if people like it I might do one for JayxCinder. Peace out! **


End file.
